Mavis and Zee, the adventures of Fiores' greatest mages!
by Nekoyasha-13
Summary: Mavis and Zeref (Zee) are the best of friends, but Mavis is half Mythical. A special beast that has powers. Mavis is one of them, the only problem is, none of the other mythicals will except her for who she is since she is disfigured (the wings in her hair). Zeref loves to read, and can learn any magic from reading, but his parents don't have any magic. I don't own Fairy tail
1. Mavis the Mythical and Zee the Coward!

Moments with Mavis

Chapter 1: Mavis the Mythical and Zee the Coward!

Mavis sat in the field playing with her "dolls" (Ehm, these "dolls" looked like voodoo dragons). Giggling at how blue drag spoke to rad drag in diffrent tones. Mavis didn't realize that she was half mythical. But of course most children who were half mythical/demon didn't find out until they had hit a certain age or their powers had just reacted. Mavis was born with the power already in check. She believed it was magic.  
Mavis stopped giggling as a shadow loomed over her. Looking up she saw a boy who had all black on. Mavis smiled, holding up her red dragon she asked-  
"You wanna play?"  
The boy smiled and nodded. Squatting down to where she was he looked at the blue dragon and roared. LIKE A REAL DRAGON.  
Mavis giggled again as he roared.  
"'His 'un!" She giggled in her accent. "'Hat's yer name?"  
The boy blushed and whispered something out. Mavis only heard a "Zee-"  
Mavis grinned some more and said-  
"Nice ta meet ya Zee!"  
The boy blinked at her and mumbled something out again. Mavis thought he said "Nice" when in fact he said-  
"Nice to meet you too."

Later that day...  
Mavis started to leave since it was getting dark. Looking back as she was almost out of the field she saw Zee smile and wave at her, Mavis did the same back, and left.  
Wacking his head Zee muttered-  
"Stupid me! Why couldn't you talk to a girl Zeref?!"  
Grumling more Zeref stood up and sneezed. The entire field of flowers were dead in the seconds of his sneeze.  
"Oops."  
Zeref walked away, he was used to his powerful magic now going out of hand. He was starting to control it more. It was wierd. Zeref thought to himself. Since after all neither of my parents have strong magic, my dad is good at sharp shooting and my mother can heal some.  
Shrugging his shoulders he walked out of the field leaving a trail of dead trees.

Mavis came back to the field the next day to find everything was dead. To her dismay the flower she liked to look at was dead also. Sighing she sat down and the field turned green again. Smiling she crawled over to a flower she liked. It was a Waranori, a flower that was so rare it was almost never around anymore.

Sorry this is a really short chapter! And I'm working on phantom figures! It will come out really late. Its because my computer crashed and the story had been deleted. So the next phantom figure story might be boring.


	2. The bounty hunters magical son

Moments with Zeref Chapter 2: The Bounty hunters magic son!

Zeref grimanced as a young woman dabbed a medi herb on his face.  
"Zeref, you need to be more careful on what you do!"  
"Yes mom."  
"Sweetheart! You need to take better care of yourself! You take after your dad to much!"  
"MOM!"  
Zeref's family may have not have been magic users like him, but they loved danger and risks, or at least Zeref and his dad, Zephyr did. His mom, not so much. She was always freaking out whenever Zeref, Zephyr, or Sol went somewhere to explore. She especially didn't like Zeref using magic. Saying it was to dangerous. Zephyr kept telling Zeref it was ok to use magic as long as it wasn't noticed by his mom. Zeref always laughed when his dad teased his mom over pitiful things. Zeref smiled and asked-  
"Dad, what do you tell a girl when your in love with her?"  
Raina, Zeref's mom was shocked out of her skull. Her little boy not even ten had fallen for a girl. She burst into tears.  
"*WAAAH!* My little boy is growing up to fast!"  
Zeref grimanced. His mother was the "Melodramatic" as he always told his dad (they both laugh at that).  
Zeref most definitly did not get his mother's looks. Since his mother had brown hair. Looking more like his dad, who had ebony hair and slanty eyes.  
the only difference was, Zeref had crimson eyes. Zeref tried sneaking out of the house.  
"Where are you going young man?" his mother quesioned. Zeref flinched at his mothers voice.  
"Um...Out?" Zeref replied nervously. His mother eyed him but ushered him out, muttering something that he was to pale.  
"GO!" his mother ushered him out.

Later he returned to the field of flowers that he had killed earlier. But instead of a dead field, the flowers were totally in bloom.  
Looking out into the middle of the field he saw Mavis. Zeref's pale face then went crimson in seconds. Mavis looked up from the flower she was holding.  
"Zee? is that you?" Mavis called out. Zeref's head shook as if someone was pulling a string back and foreth. Mavis walked to him.  
"Here, hold this." She said as she held a big flower out to Zeref. Looking at him for a quick second she gave him a thoughtful face and said-  
"Why is your hair like that?" She reached up to brush back the excess hair. As she did, she gasped. Zeref winced, he already knew what she was going to say.  
"Your eyes...THERE SO PRETTY!" Never, Never, had anyone said his eyes were pretty before, since everyone had been calling him a demon.  
Zeref's face turned redder than a tomato.  
"What's wrong?" Mavis asked. Then, THAT happened. His magic power erupted.  
His magic hit hard, everything in the feild died. Except for Mavis.  
"How?" Zeref questioned.  
"This is so cool!" Mavis took a deep breath and let it out, and the field returned to normal. 


	3. Do I love you or do you love me?

Back to Mavis...one year later.  
Chapter 3: Do I love you or do you love me?

Mavis grinned. She was in her best dress, and had cooked some cookies before hand.  
"Yosh!" she whispered excitedly under her breath. Then she ran out the door. Today she was to meet Zee's parents!  
Running out the door before her dad could catch her she quickly wrote and left a note.

Running out to the field were Zee and her always hung out was getting her bubbled up. Reaching the field, she found Zee already waiting for her, picnic and everything laid out.  
"Zee! Hi!" Mavis yelled with excitment. Only a year had passed and Zee was already a whole head taller than her (she was only 3'5" they also were both ten years old!).  
Smiling she waved to two people that were sitting on a picnic blanket. The woman had brown hair (Mavis presumed it was the mom.) and the man looked almost like Zee.  
She smiled at Zee. He had changed in a year, his front hair was now bangs that went to his eyebrows, his clothes had a splash of gold and white, he was also getting a little tanner.  
"Hi there Mav." Zee said as his face turned beet red.  
Mavis now lost her accent and only got a foot taller, where as Zee had gotten to be, amazingly tall. Mavis always joked that the only thing that got taller was her hair, which was currently five inches short of how tall she was.  
"Hello Mavis, nice to get to finally meet you!" said a woman with brown hair.  
"Hey, my name is Zyphr and this is my wife Raina." Zyphr said to Mavis.  
Zefer then whispered to Mavis-  
"I get my name and looks from my dad, my mom, all I get from her is her prettiness."  
Mavis laughed at the remark and smiled.  
"Lucky, all I get from my dad is his eyes."  
Zee just blinking at his friend. It was amazing how she was going slower than he was, but then blew it off.

A few hours after...  
Zee's parents had gone off and Zee and Mavis were now able to play in peace.  
But thats when HE came. 


	4. Acno Logica

Zeref's time Chapter 4: Acno Logica

"Hey Zee, who's your girl friend?" Said the figure standing over them. Then grabbing Mavis's hair and lifting her up off the floor,  
"Lookit' she has wings in her stupidedly long hair!"  
"Let her go Acno!" Zeref yelled, slapping Acno's hand. Dropping Mavis, Acno got down into a crouch.  
"You'll definetly pay for hitting me..." Acno growled at Zeref. Zeref got in a defence position and stood infront of Mavis.  
I'll definitly protect Mavis! Zeref thought.  
"STOP!" Mavis sobbed, "I don't like fighting, especially over me!" Both of the boys stopped what they started.  
Mavis walked up to both of the boys and slapped their faces.  
"You two need to get along...Please?" Mavis's face was totally red now, and though it was from the sun both of the boys took it the wrong way.  
Whoa! Acno thought, She IS kinda cute...  
"Mavis, I'm sorry!" Zeref started franticly hoping she won't start crying.  
Giving a small sniffle, she turned strait to the boys and said-  
"Don't worry about it!"  
Acno blushed from embarressment.  
Pulling Zeref away from Mavis Acno then asked-  
"Hey are you two a couple?"  
Zeref turned tomato red.  
"I'm guessing your not."  
Zeref Nodded stiffly.  
"Well then, that makes the competition easy."  
"What?"  
"If your not Mavis's boyfriend, then I'm gonna try to be her boyfriend."  
Zeref's eye twitched.  
"Fine then."  
"You know Zee, She is really pretty. So lets do this-whoever can win Mavis over first wins and gets to marry Mavis."  
"But that's only if she want to get married to you or me."  
"There will be a time limit."  
"And what is that?"  
"We have twenty years."  
"Your on!" Zeref finished.  
I'm going to win Mavis over first! Zeref thought. I don't need her getting caught in the bad crowd!

*Flashforward twenty years*  
"Run for it!"  
"The Dragon is coming!"  
"Milady! You need to get out of here!"  
"Where is Zee?!"  
"A...A...Acnologica?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Mavis! Chapter 5: I hate war, especially when I'm fighting my friends. Ten years later... It was the start of a nightmare. Mavis had seen her father get killed. The dragonslayer war was waging. To top it all off, Zee had proposed to her a week ago and was now fighting on the other side. "Mav! Get your head in the game!" someone shouted at her. It was Acnologica. "We need you to heal some troops!" Mavis nodded her head. Flying down from the sky, she hit the ground and all who were with the dragonslayers were healed. Suddenly a blast of death magic blasted the ground and took out double of whom she had healed just moments before. Mavis cloapsed in both pain and sorrow. That magic was Zee's. She could bring back the life of a plant, but that wasn't the case for people. She looked up to Zee, a tear rolling down her cheek. Zee was riding a dragon, eyes looking like actual demon eyes. Mavis and Zee's eyes connected, Mavis whimpering in pain and Zee smiling in victory. This was just the start of Mavis's nightmare, and Zeref's dream. "MILADY!" a woman screamed as she grabbed Mavis and pulled her away. Where Mavis was previously standing was a crater of dust. A dragon had blasted a hole, but was soon killed after Acnologica strangled it. Mavis looked over to her dragonslayer friend. Acnologica was all covered in blood, like he had been since the begining of the war. Mavis was still wondering how the war was started. Part of her wanted to blame Zee, the other wanting to say Zee was innocently cought up in the mess. Mavis looked up at Zeref, who was standing on a dragon. His eyes pulsed with power, as if they told the people to surrender. Mavis now scorned him, hating him for creating the war, spliting families, and most of all, hurting people. "Mav, you think you could heal me?" Acnologica asked, voice filled with pain. Mavis looked over to him and frowned. Acnologica was growing horns. "They're larger than they were an hour ago..." Mavis muttered as she sealed a gap on his shoulder. Acnologica shrugged. "I think its from all the blood i've been bathed in..." Acnologica responed. Mavis looked back to Zeref when she finished healing his wound. 'Why? Did someone put you up to this?' Mavis thought sadly. One week ago... "Hey Mav?" Zeref questioned his friend. "Yes?" responed Mavis, who was of course tinier than her boyfriend. "I-i want to ask..." "Ask...?" "Ask if you could..." "I could...What?" "You could *Mumble mumble*..." "I didn't catch that...What?" "That you could marry me?" Zeref finally asked cheeks redder than tomatoes (Well he still didn't get that tan Mavis asked him to do...) Mavis also turned red. Mavis looked at her boyfriend, noticing how he was acting stranger than normal. His pale red eyes were slowly starting to turn a blood red. Mavis shrugged at the thought of his powers to great. "Sure." she smiled at Zeref. Zeref smiled back at her, excited to be getting married to her. Five days ago... A thunder like noise rattled the skies. Mavis looked up from her book (it was about how to start a guild). Suddenly a black shape loomed over the horizon. A dragon. Not good. "ACNOLOGICA!" Mavis screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew the dragonslayer village that Acnologica lived at wasn't too far from where she was and he could hear her. Three days ago... A Dragons' scream swerved around Mavis as it fell to the ground, downed by it's pink haired opponent. "Igneel?! Are you ok?!" she yelled to the pink haired boy. "Just fine!" he laughed. Mavis sighed in contemptment. She didn't want anymore catualties than she could handle. Looking at the sky that was filled with dragons, she searched for Acnologica. She then noticed shiny black scales flashing in the dark. There he was, Mavis could tell it was him. End of chapter 5 Neko:*sigh* It was tiresome for this one, now I need to figure out Zeref's story and how this ties into my other series Phantom Figures... Mavis:Well unfourtunatly, Zeref apparently falls for someone else in Phantom Figures! Neko:Sorry... Zeref:Yeah, who exactly is this girl i fall for? Because apparently it isnt Mav. Neko:YOU'LL FIND OUT! SO SHUT UP! Also! For all you readers out there! I am making a new female character that Zeref falls for, tell me what she will be like and I will see which one i like and i will use it! 


	6. How to name your baby

Time for Zeref...  
Chapter 6: How to name your baby.

*another time skip, ten years later*  
Zeref's breathing slowed as he fell asleep.  
"You can't fall asleep on me silly." a woman giggled.  
"But I want to..." Zeref muttered.  
"Fine, but only for tonite, this is getting tiresome." the woman said as Zeref clug to her.  
The woman had Black hair and red cat eyes, at first glance you would think she was Zeref's sister, but she isn't.  
"g'night Marina..." Zeref whispered.  
Marina giggled at her husband. It was a complicated relationship, but they had worked it out. Since Marina was a Mythical/demon hybrid she was practicly immortal, and Zeref's life span was lengthed for a good hundred some odd years. They also decided after the war they might have some kids, of course there was a change of plans since Marina was now three months pregnent.  
Keeping Marina and her unborn child a secret from the world was hard for Zeref to do, since his ex now was ready to kill him and whoever got in her way, his best friend was slowly starting to turn into a dragon.  
His thrist for blood was starting to fade now that he was going to be a dad. But recently the war got harsher.

few hours later...  
"Marina, what are we going to call the baby?" Zeref muttered.  
"Well, if its a girl, we can name her Veritas, it means truth."  
"Okay, then the boy will be Zefer."  
"Then if we have a girl and no boy we name her Veritas-Zefer, okay?"  
"Then if we have a boy we do it the opposite way, Zefer-Veritas."  
"Agreed." Marina finished.  
Then a solder came in to the room.  
"Sir, a small scout group has come into the territory, what should we do?" he asked.  
Zeref got up slowly and walked out.  
"Then we watch if they do anything."  
Then he left.

Marina watched as Zeref left, then got up and left to get excersise. 


	7. We meet a pregnent woman

Mavis's time Chapter 7: We meet a pregnent woman.

Mavis, Acnologica, Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana were walking through thick woods scouting for anything suspisious (Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana were in human avatars). Nothing was out of the ordinary yet.  
"Can we stop to eat?" Igneel whined (just imagine Natsu whining and you got it, just a guy with pink hair).  
"No!" Grandine snapped at Igneel (imagine a tall, busty Wendy with white hair).  
"Be a bit quiter Grandinee." Metalicana muttered (imagine a Gajeel with no pericings and silver hair).  
Acnologica sighed, they did have a few dragons on their side, but it was still anoying. Especially since one only ate fire, one ate metal, and one doesn't really eat. He played with his hair in frustration, currently his hair was black with blue strips, Mavis said it looked cute, but he didn't think so.  
Acnologica was wondering what Zeref was doing now, and how they had all changed, then his train of thought broke as Mavis asked him-  
"Are you ok?"  
Acnologica looked at his short friend and started to laugh. Everytime he saw Mavis he kept remembering the bet he had made with Zeref twenty years ago. He couldn't really forget that since Mavis was only 4', he was 6'7",  
Igneel was 6'6", Grandine was 6'2", and then Metalicana towered over them by a good 7' alone. So, Mavis looked like a dwarf among the others.  
Mavis sighed, Acnologica had scales, horns, and now a tail, she was getting tired of restoring him to a human that they didn't even bother with it anymore. They kept trudging through the forests and looking for any sign of a dragon avatar or Zeref's demons.  
Up ahead they heared a rustling. Quickly running towards the noise they hid behind trees and looked for a person. Infront of them was a woman with black hair and red eyes. She had sat down to rest, sighing.  
Mavis crawled out of the bush.  
"Excuse me, are you lost" she asked.  
"No, I know these woods fairly well. Since I live here." the woman replied.  
"You realize that these woods are full of Zeref's demons." Mavis asked.  
"Yes, I can handle myself. I am a mythical half like you." she giggled.  
"What's your name?"  
"Marina Ryutetsu."  
"Water dragon queen?"  
"Something like that." Marina giggled, then colapsed to the ground grimancing.  
"Are you okay?!" the five said all together.  
"Yes, I am just pregnent, this is a natrual symptom." Marina said to asure them.  
Mavis frowned.  
"Well, better safe then sorry..." Mavis motioned to Acnologica. Acnologica went over to Marina and picked her up gingerly.  
"I'm fine, my house isn't to far..." Mavis cut her off.  
"You need an actual docter."

A few hours later...  
"Well, your as healthy as a horse." said the camp docter to Marina.  
"Well we wanted to check to see if she was alright." Mavis said.  
Marina laughed. Mavis blushed because she had over reacted.  
"Sorry..." Mavis said as she looked to the ground.  
"That's okay." Marina laughed as she patted Mavis's head.  
"So...Who are you married to?" Mavis asked.  
"That. Is. A. Secret." Marina said as she tapped her forefinger to her lips.  
Mavis stared up at her and smiled, Marina reminded her of Zeref when they were younger. 


	8. You in trouble oooooh

Zeref again (and Marina, mostly)  
Chapter 8: You in trouble oooh...

"You went where?!" Zeref exclaimed.  
"Just to the dragonslayer base." Marina said calmly sipping tea.  
"If they found out who you were-" Zeref started, Marina put her finger on his lip to silence him.  
"Hush, they couldn't find out anyway. Not unless I told them, but I didn't." Marina said, Zeref sighed, "Oh,  
I also talked to your ex." Zeref choked on the tea he started drinking. "She's a really sweet girl, I don't know why you broke up with her."  
"Well...you see...Um...ah..." Zeref didn't look up to Marina, afraid he might be incinerated by her hell fire.  
"Well? Why did you break up with her?" Marina asked, Zeref could hear the coldness in her voice.  
"I don't know..." Zeref whispered (yes, Zeref's wife is scary indeed).  
Marina laughed, "Well now you have me." she said. Zeref grinned and relaxed.

A little bit later...  
Marina said goodbye to Zeref, who had to go to Magnolia to oversee the dragons there.  
"Well, now I don't have him complaining on who I meet." Marina laughed. Marina walked to the dragonslayer base.

At the base...  
"Hi Mav!" Marina said as she got to the rubble of a town.  
"Hey Mar-chan." Mavis sighed.  
"So, why do you call me Mar-chan? Is it another language or something?" Marina asked confused (well, Marina IS a foreigner after all).  
"Oh, yeah, that's still Fiorien." Mavis said, "Hey, what country are you from?"  
"Me? Lore." Marina said, "Oh, yeah! Have you had any kids?"  
Mavis stood shock, "M-me?! Yeah...like, one, and a few adopted..."  
"So what's his name?" Marina inquired.  
"R-Rayule." Mavis replied quickly, "He's about eleven months."  
"Uwa...Does childbirth hurt?" Marina asked the small girl.  
"If you think of something else the pain isn't as bad." Mavis giggled.  
"So, who IS your husband?" Marina asked.  
"Ah, he's a half elf." Mavis smiled, "Except he has wings on his back."  
Marina laughed.

At Magnolia, a few days later...  
"What's up with that woman at times." Zeref sighed.  
"I don't know sir." said Zeref's friend, Ragnarok.  
"Rags, do you ever wonder whats it like to have a kid?" Zeref said thoughtfully.  
"Yes sir, sorta, since most of my kids left the nest after a year." the dragon chuckled.  
"WHAT?! I wouldn't let my kids leave the house till their twenty!" Zeref paniced.  
Ragnarok laughed. "That's not what I meant buddy."  
"Oh, what do you mean?" Zeref asked.  
"They grew up quicker than most dragons. I do see them occationally and I see that they are doing fine."  
Ragnarok smiled.  
"By the way, who are your kids?" Zeref asked after a moments hesitation.  
"Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine." Ragnarok smiled, having a dreamy look on his face.

A/N Nekoyasha-13: Yes, this started as a ZeMa and somehow ended up as a different version of ZeMa, but I am trying to connect this to my other series. And I will start a series about Mavis's son in another story, when he's older, he also knows Z from Phantom Figures. Yes, I also made Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine as sibs.  
If your upset about it just pm me. If you want to suggest something for the story I will gladly agree to it (depending on how it is...). 


	9. Special chapter: Mavis's family life

Mavis's family (oneshot chapter for Mavis's chapter)  
Babyfood

"M-mavis, w-w-w-what do I feed Rayule?" said a man.  
"Oh, there's baby food in the pantry." Mavis said as she passed her tall husband. "Bye Layhar, Rayule."  
She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and vanished.  
"W-w-w-well, It's just the you and me." Layhar chuckled to his son. Rayule just cooed.

"No Rayule!" Layhar exclaimed as his son started to spit out the baby food, giggling.  
"Ah, don't you like smashed spinach?" Layhar said. Rayule shook his head.  
"Oh, you don't..." Layhar got up to the pantry to get another baby food container.  
"Here." Layhar tried putting another spoonful of gross smelling baby food in his son's mouth. Rayule spit that out too.  
"Why do you not like it? It's blackberry, your favorite fruit." Layhar said. Rayule stuck his lower lip out.  
"Fwobewy ike cweam." he said as best he could. Layhar gasped in excitment.  
"Your first words!" he said excited.  
"Fwobewy ike cweam!" Rayule said, looking at the freezer. Layhar looked over to where his son was pointing.  
"Wait, you want ice cream?" Layhar looked at his son in utter shock, he just realized his son's first words were "Strawberry ice cream."  
"Wow, wait till your mom finds out what your first words were." Layhar said getting up to go to the freezer.  
Layhar opened the door, and pulled out the frosty treat. Rayule started cheering. Getting two large bowls out,  
Layhar scooped out half a quart into each bowl. Slowly defrosting Rayule's to where it was mushy and gooey.  
Then, Layhar gave a baby spoon to his son and they started eating mushy ice cream together.

Dusk...  
"I'm ho-" Mavis started, but stopped the instant she saw the mess in the kitchen.  
There was pink goo everywhere. On some of the counters there was green something and others there was orange slop.  
"BOYS!"

A/N 4 CHAPTERS IN A ROW! 


	10. UmBaby shower?

Time for Zeref and Marina Chapter 10: Um...Baby shower?

Marina laughed at her friend as she tripped to get her next present.  
"You so funny Mavis!" Marina was laughing.  
"Yep, that's me, Mavis the klutz..." Mavis sighed. Picking herself up she handed a small gift to Marina.  
"Here." she said handing it to Marina.  
"Thank you." Marina said, tears forming in her eyes. Opening the gift up, Marina gasped. Inside of the gift wrap, she found a pin that said "Awesome Mom". Hugging all the girls who came (wasn't many girl dragon slayers). Marina hugged Grandine, Gwendolyn (looks LIKE Wendy), and Mavis.  
"Thank you..." Marina cried.

*At the dragon camp*  
Conversation between Zeref and Ragnarok, king of the dragons at the time.  
"Hey Ragnarok?" "Hays for horses, try straw, its cheaper." "No, I meant-"  
"I know what you meant!" "Have you seen Marina?"  
"Nope...Wait! Yes I have."  
"Where?"  
"Sneaking off to the dragonslayers I think."  
"Again?" *Zeref sighes*  
"What do you mean by again?"  
"She's been doing that for the last few months."  
"Ah, why are you so afraid?"  
"Because I'm afraid she'll join them..."  
"Don't worry, if they found out who your wife really was, MORE than just a demon, then that's when you get worried." *Ragnarok pats Zeref's back*  
"That IS true...If they find out who she really is...MORE than my wife and a demon, they'll have no choice but to kill her..." *Zeref sniffles*

A few hours later...  
"Zeref! Look at the gifts I got at the baby shower!" Marina said holding a baby blanket, a musical locket, and a pin.  
"That's cool...Hey Marina?" Zeref asked.  
"Yes sweetie?" Marina replied.  
"Could you stop visiting them?"  
"Why?"  
"If they find out who you are..."  
"They don't mind that I'm a demon pregnent with a halfa!"  
"That's not it!"  
"Then what?!" is this about my family?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Would it really matter?"  
"To them..."  
"Explain!"  
"If they found out your father is the King of demons...Shiva, the Demon of Destruction..."  
"What would that matter?"  
"They would find out everything. About who you're married to, who you are, what you are. Your putting Veritas in danger." Zeref finished. Putting it that way, Marina sunk into the couch, thinking of what would happen to her unborn child.

Nekoyasha-13: Is this disapointing sounding? I hope not T.T 


End file.
